


Conspire and Conquer

by Mikauzoran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Kagaminette, Kissing, Lukanette, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Slightly Aged-Up (16 and 18), Snuggling, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, lukadrien, lukadrigaminette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: When an akuma attack causes Adrien and Marinette to run out on their date with Luka and Kagami, the left-behinds take the opportunity to try to figure out who exactly is on a date with whom. (If Luka is on a date with Marinette, as the presence of her hand on his thigh might suggest, why is she playing footsies under the table with Kagami while Adrien's foot makes its way up Luka's leg? What if Marinette and Adrien are dating and trying to set Luka and Kagami up with each other?!) Luka and Kagami decide to team up to ensure that they won't be left in the dust as soon as Marinette and Adrien figure out their feelings for one another.Will their plan succeed, or will Kagami and Luka be left brokenhearted?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 87
Kudos: 417





	Conspire and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your interest in this piece. ^o^ For those of you who don't know, I'm Mikau. It's so nice to meet you. For returning patrons, thank you for your continued support.
> 
> I've had the idea for this story for about three months now, and, on Saturday I just decided to sit down and write it. That being said, I kind of wrote it in one sitting and edited it once, so I apologize if there's an error I didn't catch. I adore Luka, and Kagami is a sweetie who is quickly growing on me. I really want them to be happy. They deserve good things, so I wrote this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I felt really stupid the other day,” Adrien sighed, spearing a broccoli floret with his fork as his arm subtly brushed against Kagami’s next to him. “Whenever I think of Mozart’s [Eine Kleine Nachtmusik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1FSN8_pp_o), I always think of the second movement, so I had to go look up a recording when Father said he wanted me to learn the first movement by next Thursday.”

Marinette nodded for Adrien to go on as she spun some of her linguini onto her fork and gently tapped her foot against Kagami’s under the table.

Kagami smiled impishly, tapping Marinette’s foot back.

“I was really surprised,” Adrien continued, his own foot making its way up Luka’s leg in a torturously slow fashion, “because, for some reason, I’d always thought that piece was by Beethoven. It really threw me at first, but then I felt so dumb because, when you listen it to, it’s, like, _duh_. Of _course_ that’s Mozart.”

“I wish I could have seen your face,” Luka hummed, trying not to squirm as Marinette’s fingers trailed teasingly up his thigh. “I bet it was cute.”

“Hey,” Adrien whined in token protest, foot inching higher and higher.

Luka wore a deceptively easy, composed smile as he circled a finger around the bone of Adrien’s ankle. “But you’re right. The theme is far too…Baroque-esque, shall we say, for Beethoven.”

“What does that even mean?” Marinette giggled, eyes finding Kagami’s.

Kagami shook her head, foot tracing regular patterns on the side of Marinette’s. “I’m sure I have no idea. My musical education has focused primarily on traditional Japanese repertoire.” She took a breath and held it as she risked asking in a manner that could be interpreted as joking if the suggestion were not well-received, “What do you say we leave these two music nerds to their own devices and go have our own date elsewhere?”

Marinette’s face was instantly enveloped in a florid flush. She blinked rapidly, her hand slipping from Luka’s thigh as her lips parted. She had intended to ask if Kagami’s offer were genuine or simply in jest, but she didn’t get the opportunity.

A brightly-coloured akuma landed on the roof of the building across from the restaurant where the group was currently eating dinner together. It roared and spewed florescent, rainbow gook on the floor-to-ceiling windows of the restaurant.

Most of the other patrons screamed and fled in terror.

Marinette and Adrien were on their feet in seconds, Marinette blurting out, “Bathroom!” as Adrien exclaimed that he’d just remembered that he had to call to check in with Nathalie. Both teens then bolted in separate directions.

Kagami and Luka, however, remained seated, each stewing in their own frustration.

As one, they heaved an anvil-like sigh.

“Why do they do that?” Kagami grumbled. “Every time. It’s almost as if they don’t know that we know.”

Luka shook his head, running a hand through his hair, fighting the urge to pull on it.

Kagami stiffened, looking across the table diagonally at her remaining dining companion. “You do… _know_ …don’t you?”

Luka let out an ironic bark of laughter. “What? …That Adrien is Ladybug?”

Kagami nodded, pressing a palm to her lips to stifling the unladylike laughter that was threatening to burst forth. She looked around the now deserted restaurant to make sure the coast was clear before adding, “And that Marinette is…?”

“Queen Bee?” Luka supplied.

Kagami let herself giggle since there was no one besides Luka to see. “Right! Right. But shouldn’t you be heading out with them to protect your Lady? You _are_ Chat Noir, aren’t you?”

Luka chuckled, waving Kagami’s pretended concern away. “Don’t worry. My Lady will be fine. I trust Queen Bee to protect him.”

Kagami clicked her tongue, the joviality draining from her demeanor. “Usually it’s Ladybug protecting Queen Bee,” she hummed solemnly.

“Yeah,” Luka sighed, pushing the peas on his plate around listlessly with his fork. “I lose sleep over Adrien’s complete lack of a survival instinct, but…we just have to keep trusting Queen Bee to bring him back.”

Kagami shuddered. “It wears on her. Every time, it… She loses sleep over him too.”

“I know,” Luka answered softly, wearily.

“That’s why I wish they’d make you a regular member of the team,” Kagami pressed. “I’d feel better if they had insurance in case something goes really wrong. Papillon is targeting her directly rather aggressively lately, and that’s putting Adrien at greater risk. Have you talked to them about this?”

Luka shook his head.

“They need you,” she insisted.

Luka responded with a wide-armed, palms-up shrug that conveyed his helplessness in the matter. “I think they’re afraid of putting me at risk.”

Kagami deflated, gaze going to the salmon filet on her plate.

“…What about you?” Luka inquired. “Have you talked to them? You’re a total juggernaut. I’d feel better if they had you at their side.”

She shook her head sadly. “I know they keep making exceptions, but…my identity is compromised. They’re afraid of putting me at risk too.”

Luka nodded as the information sank in. “…I see.”

Kagami gave her salmon a poke but found herself suddenly without appetite.

“…You know, I don’t think that they know that we know.”

Kagami looked up, blinking at Luka in surprise. “B-Beg pardon?”

Luka smiled sheepishly. “I don’t think they know that we know.”

Kagami blinked again. “They can’t be _that_ oblivious. They’re completely transparent with us…except for when they do the disappearing thing.” She rolled her eyes with a snort.

“Kagami, I don’t think that _they_ know about one another,” Luka stressed.

She stared at him for a beat and then broke into a laugh. A moment later she stopped laughing when she realized that he hadn’t joined her. “…You are not serious.”

His smile turned pained. “I am completely serious.”

“No.”

He winced. “Yes.”

“No. Luka Couffaine, I have _standards_. **High** standards. I cannot have fallen in love with a pair of idiots,” she insisted, clearly flustered. “Marinette and Adrien are highly intelligent individuals. You see how she comes up with those convoluted, brilliant battle plans on the spot. You see how academically _smart_ Adrien is. His grasp of astrophysics is astounding. People like that can’t just-just…” She spluttered to a stop, her hands unintentionally gesticulating like wounded birds in her distress.

“Kagami,” Luka tried gently, “if they knew about one another, don’t you think that it would make more sense for them to run off in the same direction to find a place to transform?”

“Maybe they’re worried about giving us the wrong impression, them sneaking off together during akuma attacks,” Kagami suggested in a last-ditch attempt.

Luka smiled patiently.

Kagami groaned, covering her face with her hands. “I’m in love with a pair of idiots!”

“That makes two of us,” Luka chuckled, picking up his glass and taking a slow sip of water.

Outside the window, Chat Noir was using his staff in a manner reminiscent of a baseball bat to fend off the akuma’s slime minions as Ladybug studied her Lucky Charm in conjunction with their surroundings. Rainbow ooze was getting everywhere.

“All right,” Kagami exhaled heavily. “If you’re so smart and observant, perhaps you can answer a question I’ve been asking myself all evening.”

Luka shrugged, returning his focus to Kagami but keeping Ladybug and Chat Noir in his peripheral vision. “Shoot.”

“Whom exactly am I on a date with right now?” Her burnt sienna eyes bore through him.

Luka grimaced. “Ah. See. That is a tricky question.”

“Right?” Kagami sighed. “When Marinette invited me, she asked if I would be interested in accompanying her on a date with you and Adrien. I _thought_ that meant I was on a date with _her_ and you and Adrien were together, but…who invited you and what did they say?” She pursed her lips and stared at him as if he might offer her the answers she desired.

Luka shook his head. “Marinette asked me if I wanted to go on a date with you and Adrien, so I thought that _I_ was on a date with Marinette and that you and Adrien were together.”

Kagami’s face fell. “It’s hard to tell from the seating arrangements. Do dates customarily sit next to one another? If so, then it would appear that Adrien is my date and that Marinette and I ended up across from one another…I don’t know…perhaps to make it easier for us girls to talk?”

Luka shrugged.

“But she and I have been playing footsies under the table from the time they brought out the salads, so…” Kagami shook her head. “Whereas Adrien has only brushed arms and fingers with me a few times. There have been some seemingly meaningful glances.” She continued to talk it out. “And his gaze has caught mine, and he’s given me that-that _smile_. You know.”

“The _real_ one.” Luka nodded. He had received quite a few from Adrien himself throughout the dinner.

“And the wink! He’s winked at least twice.”

Luka checked his mental scorecard. He had received three Adrien Winks.

“But that’s about it,” Kagami lamented. “He’s not being very forward. There hasn’t been much physical flirting.”

“Maybe he’s just being respectful,” Luka suggested. “You’re naturally more reserved, a little shy at times. Maybe he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by being too assertive in public.”

Kagami shook her head with a sigh. “I don’t know. Has he been flirting with _you_?”

Luka’s entire face abruptly turned magenta as he muttered something into the heel of his palm.

Kagami’s eyebrows slowly drifted up into her fringe. “Sorry? What was that?”

Luka averted his eyes. “There has definitely been flirting indicative of interest in something more than friendship. I don’t know if he’s just teasing me, but…I mean, I don’t think he’d do something like that just to tease, but…”

“Oh?” Kagami moved over into Adrien’s seat to lean forward on the table, staring Luka down. “What? What did he do?”

Luka fought valiantly to avoid eye contact. “He…His foot…He’s been…up my leg—and then—” Luka cleared his throat. “Right before he left, his foot was halfway up my inner thigh. I don’t think he even put his shoe back on before he ran off.”

Kagami peeked under the table and located the _Gabriel_ original. “No, he did not.”

“So, yeah.” Luka cleared his throat again. “Either he was flirting with me or he was deriving sadistic pleasure from watching me squirm. He’s a huge flirt, but…when it’s just been the two of us, he’s said some things that make me think…”

“That maybe you have a real chance?” Kagami smiled in understanding, gently kicking at Luka’s foot.

He nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck as he returned her soft grin.

“Marinette does the same thing to me—not the racy flirting, but…sometimes she says things that make me think she and I are a possibility…. Maybe I’m on a date with Marinette right now.” Kagami’s tone was half hopeful, half lachrymose, as if she were simultaneously overjoyed and heartbroken.

Luka grimaced. “I’m really sorry, but…Marinette’s hand was on my other thigh periodically throughout the meal, so…I don’t know what that means.”

Kagami’s face fell. “Oh. Well…I don’t know what that means either….” Suddenly she was struck with a thought. “You don’t think that they’re trying to set _us_ up, do you? I mean…they tend to schedule group dates like this a lot, and then they often end up leaving us alone together whenever there are attacks. You don’t think…—Not that I have a problem with you,” she rushed to assure, almost knocking over Adrien’s water glass as she waved her hands furiously. “I don’t really have romantic feelings for you, but I _do_ like you! As a person. I enjoy spending time with you. It’s not as if I—”

“—Relax, Kagami,” Luka chuckled, holding up his hands placatingly. “I get what you mean. I feel the same. You’re a good friend, and I have a lot of fun with you. Objectively, I think you’re very attractive, but subjectively? My heart is already fully subscribed.”

Kagami nodded slowly, breathing a soft sigh of relief. “I see. Good. Good. It’s good to be on the same page.” She pursed her lips, staring down at the large salad Adrien had ordered to go along with his steamed vegetables.

He’d picked out half the shrimp and wordlessly deposited them onto Marinette’s plate where she had incorporated them into her pasta as if it were the most natural thing. …It _was_ the most natural thing. Marinette and Adrien had dozens of little rituals like that, patterns they automatically fell into together. Even outside of the suits, not knowing one another’s identities, Marinette and Adrien were still partners. It was obvious how they fit together.

“You don’t think…that Adrien and Marinette are dating, do you?”

Luka inhaled sharply, going back to pushing around his peas. “I worry about that. As soon as Marinette realizes that Adrien Agreste has been in love with her for three solid years and as soon as Chat Noir knows that Ladybug does return his feelings…”

Kagami winced. “What they feel or don’t feel for us won’t matter anymore because they’ll have one another. We’ll be forgotten.”

Luka gave Kagami’s foot a bolstering kick of encouragement and solidarity.

In tandem, the duo heaved a leaden sigh.

“…Which one do you _want_ to be on a date with right now?” Kagami wondered after a long, painful minute of sullen silence.

“Both?” Luka laughed self-deprecatingly. “It’s kind of funny because they’re both so far beyond my reach. It’s ludicrous for me to even aspire to one. Both is downright laughable…. What about you?”

“Both,” she sighed wistfully. “… _Both_ ….”

Luka bit his lip. “…I have an idea.”

She quirked an eyebrow curiously. “I’m listening.”

“This is kind of unorthodox, but…we both want the same thing, right?”

She nodded.

“Well, I think you’re great. We get along well. You’re good for the both of them…. I think you and I could make a good team. Do you feel the same way about me?” he inquired hesitantly.

Kagami nodded again, more adamantly this time. “Luka, I think you’re wonderful, and it’s obvious how good you are for Adrien and Marinette. You and I work very well together, but…what exactly is this about?”

Luka took a deep breath. “If things keep going the way they’re going, Marinette and Adrien are eventually going to figure each other out, and we’re going to lose them, right?”

“Right,” Kagami muttered melancholically.

“So what we need to do is pin down where exactly we stand with them before they can leave us in the dust,” Luka explained.

Kagami’s brow scrunched up. “You mean…choose and ask them out?”

Luka shook his head. “No. I don’t mean for us to choose. What I want is for us to make it so that none of us has to choose. Not me, not you, not Adrien, and not Marinette. What we’re going to do is get everything we want and let _them_ have everything that they don’t know that they want yet.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed as she struggled to understand what Luka was proposing. “You mean…have _all_ of us date one another?”

Luka nodded enthusiastically, a big grin spreading from one ear to the other. “What do you say to sharing Adrien and Marinette with each other?”

Kagami bit her lip thoughtfully just as the miraculous ladybugs dissolved the last of the rainbow gloop from the restaurant’s window.

“So, I’m not complaining because I adore Tom and Sabine’s,” Adrien remarked as the group quietly ascended the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng’s apartment. “and I’m more than happy to eat leftover pastries for dessert instead of hitting up that gourmet crêpe place, but I can’t help but feel like we owe Marinette something special next time because she has Tom and Sabine’s _all_ the time. This doesn’t seem very fair to her.”

“I’m perfectly fine with it, Adrien,” Marinette assured, giggling happily at his thoughtfulness as she unlocked the door and let everyone inside. “Thank you, though. That’s really sweet of you.”

“Actually,” Luka spoke up, giving Kagami a little sidelong glance to make sure.

She nodded resolutely, the determined look in her eyes telling him, “I’m ready”.

“Kagami and I had something important we wanted to talk to you two about. That’s why we asked to cut the date a little shorter than planned.”

Marinette’s eyelids fluttered as worst-case scenarios flooded her mind. “O-Oh?”

“And…what would that be?” Adrien inquired tentatively, nerves bubbling just below the surface of his neutral exterior.

Kagami looked to Luka, and he nodded. As one, they stepped toward their previously agreed upon targets.

Kagami took Marinette’s hands in her own, gently tugging the other girl closer. She leaned in and placed a delicate, experimental kiss to Marinette’s lips.

At first, Marinette stiffened, but then her brain caught up, and she relaxed, chasing Kagami’s lips as Kagami began to pull away. Their mouths began to dance in a slow, lingering series of sweet kisses, savoring each moment with one another.

By contrast, Luka took Adrien by the jaw and crushed their lips together, diving right in.

Momentarily, Adrien’s brain ceased to function, but it was only a second before he returned the kiss, left-hand fingers gripping the material of Luka’s dress shirt as the other hand went to Luka’s hair. Adrien was actually the one to first introduce tongues into the equation.

Kagami and Marinette parted with one last butterfly kiss. Then, after a good minute, Kagami cleared her throat loudly to bring Adrien and Luka back to attention. “Luka, I thought we agreed that there would be minimal kissing before we actually _talked_ to them.”

Reluctantly, Luka separated his lips from Adrien’s, whining, “Just you wait until you get your turn with him. Minimally kissing Adrien Agreste requires at least half an hour to do properly.”

“We’re taking turns?” Adrien asked breathlessly, a lilt in his voice indicating that he supported this idea.

“If you two agree,” Luka clarified.

“Agree to what exactly?” Marinette looked to Kagami, eyes still a little hazy from the kiss.

Kagami shifted uneasily. “Adrien, Marinette.” She swallowed hard, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Luka and I were wondering if you would consent to going out with us.”

Marinette’s head tipped to the side. “You mean…me and Kagami? And Luka with Adrien?”

Luka shook his head. “No. We mean _both_ of us. _All_ of us.”

Adrien frowned. “You can do that? Date more than one person? That’s not cheating?”

Luka took a deep breath. “I think we all need to go sit on the couch and discuss poly dating: definitions, dos, don’ts, rules….”

There was a mutter of assent, and the foursome made their way to the couch to hash things out. On the way, Marinette grabbed the box of leftover pastries from the counter so that they could snack while they talked.

Twenty minutes later, Adrien was still frowning. “So…it’s okay if it’s dating within the group, right?”

Kagami nodded.

“So…I can kiss Kagami,” He pointed to her, and she nodded again. “or Luka,” His finger moved to him, and he nodded as well. “and no one is going to be upset?”

“Correct,” Luka agreed.

Adrien bit his lip. “…Can I…kiss both of you at the same time? Well, I mean…” His cheeks lit up, and he proceeded to mumble into his pain au chocolat. “…not at exactly the same time because that’s not possible, but—you know what I mean.”

Luka shared a look with Kagami. She shrugged.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Luka confirmed. “Maybe if the relationship progresses further physically, we might need to finetune some boundaries because I don’t think Kagami and I are particularly interested in one another, but…kissing works for me.”

“And…the same rules apply for me?” Marinette jumped in, making sure she understood what she was signing up for.

“Yes,” Kagami assured, giving Marinette’s hand a light squeeze.

“Okay.” Marinette nodded with an apprehensive yet giddy smile. “Okay. I think I like this idea. I mean, I’m open to trying it. I say let’s do it. What do you think, Adrien? Would you be willing to share Kagami and Luka with me?”

Adrien bit his lip, still looking unsure. “Yeah. I’d be fine with that. That works for me, but…sorry. This is a really stupid question, but…” He looked back and forth between Kagami, Marinette, and Luka.

“There are no stupid questions,” Luka stressed, resting a comforting hand on Adrien’s thigh. “Poly relationships can be really tricky, trying to coordinate so many people. It’s important for us all to be on the same page, so _please_ , always ask, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded, gaze still locked on Luka’s. “May I…kiss Marinette?”

Luka’s eyes widened in surprise.

Adrien turned to look questioningly at Kagami and Marinette. “Sorry. Is that no good?” He looked back to Luka.

Luka chuckled heartily, leaning in to place a kiss on Adrien’s temple. “That is entirely up to Marinette, Angel. I’m perfectly fine with it, though.”

Kagami put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at Marinette’s wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression of pure shock. “I’m fine with it t-too,” she tittered, “so long as M-M-Marinette is.”

Adrien turned to Marinette with a sheepish, boyish grin. “Sorry. Did I make things awkward? If you don’t want to kiss me, Marinette, that’s fine but—”

She phrased her response in the form of a kiss, surging forward to press her lips to his, knocking him back into Luka who took the whole matter in stride, wrapping his arms around Adrien from behind to support the other young man as he dipped his head down to suck at the juncture of Adrien’s neck and shoulder.

Kagami gave a little grumble at being left out.

As fast as she’d flown forward, Marinette quickly pulled back in wide-eyed horror, gasping, “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn’t stop to think that maybe it was a hypothetical question and that maybe you didn’t want me kissing you now! Please forgive me! I didn’t mean to—”

“—Marinette!” Adrien cut her off, laughing.

“Y-Yes?” Marinette whimpered as Kagami wrapped comforting arms around her.

“Now is awesome,” he chuckled, eyes dark and half-lidded as he pressed his content smirk to her lips.

His smile tasted like semisweet chocolate.

Marinette instantly decided that her parents’ pain au chocolat was her new favourite.

Their lips mingled for a blissful two minutes before Luka cut in with a whine, nipping at Adrien’s earlobe. “It’s not fair. Everyone else has gotten to kiss Marinette. I want to try.”

“And I want my turn with Adrien,” Kagami demanded.

With a delirious laugh, Marinette pulled away from Adrien, slumping back against Kagami. “He’s _delicious_ ,” Marinette giggled into Kagami’s neck.

Adrien turned back to Luka and beamed. “I’m _delicious_.”

Luka snorted. “I’ll believe that when I’ve personally run my tongue all over you.” Luka backpedaled at the mildly panicked look on Adrien’s very red face. “Sorry. Too much too soon? If I ever say something that makes you uncomfortable, please just tell me.”

Adrien nodded, reaching out to give Luka’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “The prospect is…enticing…but…later. Right now, I think the farthest I’m ready to go is making out and snuggles…group dates…individual dates…. I may be a huge flirt, but…you guys are the sum total of my relationship experience, so…take it easy on me?”

“I’ve never dated before either,” Marinette confessed, patting Adrien on the arm.

Kagami nodded encouragingly. “You guys are it for me too.”

“…No comment,” Luka added with an indecipherable grin. “So…for tonight, is everyone comfortable with some light making out and snuggling?”

Nods were exchanged all around.

“Can we watch anime while we cuddle?” Adrien asked, perking up like a small dog.

Luka, Marinette, and Kagami groaned out of principle.

“If we must,” Kagami relented.

“Because we love you,” Luka agreed.

“Okay, but not the one with the vampires or the one about tennis,” Marinette bargained. “How about Sailor Moon?”

“I think she’s my favourite,” Adrien announced cheerfully as he got up to go around to sit next to Kagami.

“We shall see,” Kagami hummed, pulling him into a gentle kiss that slowly gained heat.

Luka scooted over on the couch to take Adrien’s vacated spot, tugging Marinette onto his lap and into a passionate kiss.

The evening ended in a happy puppy pile and Adrien enthusiastically singing along to the Sailor Moon theme song.

“It’s a good thing he sings like an angel,” Luka snickered, pieces of Marinette’s hair sticking to his lips.

Marinette and Kagami hummed contentedly in agreement, snuggling closer to one another.

The

End

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts? Feelings? Did you like it? Did you have a favourite part or a favourite line? A part you didn't like? What was the funniest part? Was there a part where it seemed like I was trying to be funny but the humor fell flat? I'm always concerned that I'm not as funny or as clever as I think I am. ^.^; Did you have a favourite kiss? Favourite character?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thank you very much for reading and supporting my work! Take care, guys!
> 
> Embarrassing story: The thing that Adrien is talking about with Eine Kleine Nachtmusik at the very beginning happened to me. ^.^; Whenever someone says "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", the second movement is what's always called to my mind. I just kind of...forgot that the first movement was part of Nachtmusik too. I don't know why I was thinking it was Beethoven. I looked up the piece on YouTube the other day, and when the music started playing I was so confused, thinking, "This isn't Nachtmusik...is it? I thought this was Beethoven. How did...? Did I click on the right video? There must be some kind of mistake". Nope. Just me being silly. ^.^;


End file.
